A Forensic Halloween
by wyntersun
Summary: A nerd's theme on the perfect Halloween party Star Wars. MSR, DnA, DAF friendship.


**TITLE:** A Forensic Halloween

**AUTHOR:** wyntersun a.k.a csimiamie126 a.k.a wynter126

**RATING:** FRT (for the T (for A nerd's theme on the perfect Halloween party; Star Wars. MSR, DnA, D/A/F friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own CSI:NY, it's characters, nor Star Wars. If I did, every single character in NY would have a shower scene and would using the force.

**CONTENT WARNING:** I'm not sure, just to be safe, SC.

**A/N:** This is dedicated to all my fellow force fans in DnA and SMACked!

* * *

"Are you coming?"

Mac Taylor sighed for the eighth time and answered for the ninth time. "No, I am not gonna dress up as some Typhoon Trooper or Yeti Knight. No, I am not going leave my paperwork alone and no Stella, I am not coming to this Halloween party…"

His partner, Stella Bonasera, grinned, as she corrected her partner. "_Stormtrooper_ Mac… And _Jedi_ knight."

"Whatever" came the reply.

She feigned shock and said, "You're just… 'whatevering' Star Wars? Man if the nerds back in the lab heard you… They'll bonk you to death."

Mac stood up and started ticking of his fingers. "One: I never _received _a memo concerning the matter. Two: All the lab guys voted for that, not counting us CSIs. Three: The only reason the Chief of Police approved of it was because, in his opinion, it could be better than last year's Harry Potter themed party, to which, may I add, I did not attend."

A small smile managed to escape Stella's lips as she recalled the said party. But she quickly put her hand on her hip, and retaliated a list as well.

"One: You did receive a memo. _I_ personally delivered it to you. But you thought it was some silly old prank by Danny so you disposed of it as soon as you read it. Two: Yes, all the lab guys did vote for it, but include Danny, Aiden and Flack as well. So taking it out on the hardworking lab guys isn't justifiable. Three: The Chief of Police is a _huge_ Star Wars fan, that's why he approved of it. And the only reason last year's party sucked was because Harry's- or should I say, Danny's- robe caught fire in the middle of the Dueling Club reenactment."

At that point, it seemed that Mac was about to give up, take the dreaded Jar Jar Binks costume Chad had let him "borrow", and just go to the party. But Mac Taylor stood by his decision.

"No Stella, I am _not_, I repeat, NOT, N-O-T, going to that party. And no 'force'-" he drew quotation marks in the air "in this earth is gonna make me do it."

Stella looked at him, and to Mac, it seemed that for a few milliseconds, she was pained. But her eyes quickly lit up, then threw her hands in the air. "Fine! I give up!" She turned around to leave, but before exiting the door, she turned back to Mac and said, "May the force be with you"

Mac just continued to type on his computer, and made a mental note of that night. In his entire existence, he had never sighed for a number of times for some insane event to a very, very sane woman.

* * *

"And who am _I _supposed to be?" Danny Messer asked out loud as he looked at himself in the mirror. To his right, Chad was fighting his uncooperative hair. He was wearing a 'young' Anakin Skywalker costume, which completely surprised Danny. Chad had let out a yelp of pain, as his comp scrapped his slightly sensitive scalp.

"You are supposed to be Han Solo, my friend" Don Flack replied, as he got out of his room and was putting on a Jedi utility belt. "You don't know him?" Chad asked as he was rubbing the part of his head that was damaged by the comb.

"You look… Weird…" Flack said to Chad as reached for a box and brought out a light saber. "I should've been Qui Gon Jin or a randomly selected Jedi Knight instead…" came the distressed lab rat's reply. "At least Flack gets to be Luke Skywalker. I would've settled for Jar Jar Binks… But Mac got the costume instead"

"MAC'S COMING?" asked the CSI and the detective, in a manner which almost made the lab rat jump out of his skin.

"Well… That's what Stella's told me…"

"It was too good to be true… Imagine, Mac in a Jar Jar costume… Could you believe that?" Flack asked Danny, as the later took the vest off.

He was wearing a ridiculously tight fitted white shirt, black pants, and had a Styrofoam gun in his belt. His thoughts were merely making fun of him right that moment.

"I can't imagine…" came Danny's reply.

Flack smiled and shrugged. "See? You can never make Mac do these… He'll just call it 'childish' and walk away-"

"No, Flack, I _really_ can't imagine…" Danny said then sighed. Flack then looked at him curiously and had a strange suspicion in his head. He just needed to be sure.

"And you can't imagine because?"

Danny looked at him blankly and said, "Cause I don't know who or what Jar Jar Binks is. Because I don't know whether Harry's a Slyderin or a Gryffiedor… In fact… I don't even know what the heck I am doing this!"

Flack was about to correct his mistakes, but Chad let out an audible gasp and said "You're impressing someone!"

Danny threw the vest at him and said, "Who the hell gave you the right to eavesdrop?"

"Hey! Be careful! That's not mine!" Flack said as Chad interjected in as well. "Besides, we're just in the same room."

"Go comb that hair of yours, or so help me, you may not have any hair to comb."

Chad took the threat seriously, and walked away from the duo, to continue on combing his hair.

Flack then looked at his friend, then whispered at him, "So… You _are_ impressing someone?"

"Like I said, I have no idea what I am doing this…"

Flack looked confused, yet he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder and said, "Search your feelings young… Ok, the line's supposed to be 'young one', so I'll just change it to 'emotionally confused' one." Then he laughed.

Danny was about to make a witty comeback, but Chad's painful yelp had cut him off.

* * *

Aiden Burn was standing by the hall's doorway, getting various looks from fellow co-workers and the other XY chromosomes from the other departments. She had started tapping her foot impatiently a few minutes ago, and it was only doing little help to her increasing annoyance at her friends.

Finally, Danny, Flack and Chad emerged from a cab, getting weird looks from the cabbie. Danny grumbled as he paid for the ride, being the only guy who has pockets. They met a disgruntled Aiden in the hallway, but as they were about to apologize, their jaws dropped.

The Aiden Burn they knew was now standing in front of them in Leia Organa's 'bikini' in Return of the Jedi. At least she was wearing an opaque shawl. "AIDEN!" Danny yelled as he started to remove his vest. Flack was ahead of him, as he draped his Jedi Robe over Aiden's shoulder. "What the hell are you wearing! I thought you were supposed to be Leia!" Flack asked as Danny was staring at the two, slightly confused. Chad was also staring at Aiden, jaw dropping slightly, with a hint of drool.

"Stop ogling at your _daughter, _Anakin", Flack said as he snapped his fingers. Aiden then laughed and said, "I _am_ Princess Leia… Isn't that right Danny?" Aiden grinned as she teased them, but Flack was now struggling to get his Jedi robe to close.

Danny nodded slightly, yet his eyes -and maybe his mind- were still fixated on the fact that Aiden was wearing a gold _bikini_. Something he admits to himself that he would fantasize late at night.

"Wait a sec…" he thought. "Did I just admit that? To myself? Am I insane?"

_He_ then saw Flack and Aiden laughing, Flack and Aiden joking… _Flack and Aiden…_

Was he jealous at that moment?

Chad brought him out of his reverie, by letting out another yelp of pain, as one of his lab mates ruffled his hair, maybe a little to rough for Chad's condition right now. Danny sighed, as he walked alone towards the party.

* * *

Stella stood alone near the infamous punch bowl, that has been emptied out for five times, and yet she never even got to drink a cup. She played with the hem of her shawl, sighing. It was another lonely Halloween for her, another punch bowl that seemed to sneer at her loneliness.

"Mommy!" came a familiar voice from a distance.

Stella snapped out of her thoughts, as she sighed in relief. A _robed_ Aiden was approaching, followed what seemed to be two bodyguards, ready to pounce on anyone who dared near her.

"So… Who's the gentleman who let you borrow his Jedi Robe?" Stella asked. Flack smiled as he said, "Well, all Jedi are gentlemen…" Aiden laughed and said, "He's just doing his role…"

Now, Danny Messer would all be fine and dandy at that moment, if he knew what was going on. He was confused back at Flack's apartment, when Chad and Flack were talking. What more in an hall full of Force Fans? He just had to know.

"Why did you call Stella, _mommy_?" Danny asked.

"Well, it was either her, or Jane…" Aiden said, as the eyes of her co-workers followed her gaze. They saw Jane Parsons in a Queen Amidala costume, complete with the fan hairdo. Flack seemed to let out an involuntary shiver.

"Good point" Stella thought. But the other two looked simply looked grossed out. They started commenting on how un-"Amidala-ish" Jane's costume looked, and why she even came in the first place. Aiden pouted and said, "She didn't seem to be peachy keen about the idea anyway."

* * *

Danny Messer used to be in control of everything. Keeping his cool amidst all the complexities the crimes New York had to offer.

But those were crimes.

The complexities of a fan based party, however, was something very, very far from a crime scene. He could not understand how people would take time dressing up in ridiculous outfits, spend dollars upon dollars on detailed costumes, and completely memorize every single line in a movie.

But what actually struck Danny most that someone was poking him with a stick, and was completely describing in detail what Flack and Aiden were doing. Was he, Daniel Messer, jealous? No way. It couldn't be.

That someone poked him again with a stick and whispered maliciously in his ear, "Hey buddy… Flack's hand is near your partner's gluteus maximus…"

Danny suddenly had an irresistible urge to wipe Flack's smile off his face.

Danny was surprised. And he had hit hard on two things. He liked his partner very much. And his subconscious knew too much on the human anatomy.

* * *

The Chief of Police merely grinned to himself as he faced the mirror. "I cannot believe I look like Palpatine too much… What do you think?"

He looked at a Darth Vader clad figure, who merely breathed in reply. "Whoa there, where did you get the costume?" Darth Vader did not reply. "I give you thumbs on this one… Really life like… Bet you'd win the 'Costume of the Night' award…" said the Chief, then laughed.

Darth Vader breathed again, which was neither a laugh nor a sigh.

* * *

Chad walked to the podium at the makeshift stage, conducted a mike test, which emitted an unpleasant noise. "Uh, sorry… Sorry bout there… Uhm… Ladies and gentlemen… Welcome to this year's Halloween party! Thanks to the fine lab technicians, we have successfully created a Star Wars environment, for us nerds to enjoy!"

A howl from the lab technicians erupted from the four corners of the hall. Danny saw Flack and Aiden cheer along. He couldn't help but to kick himself; he should've paid attention to those movie nights.

Chad cleared his throat, and miraculously, the cheers subdued. "And thanks to Trace-" lightsabers raised once the technicians heard the word, "We have laid out some interesting events tonight! And of course, the most awaited event! The re-enactment between Luke Skywalker…"

A spotlight moved towards Don Flack. He waved around, bowing slightly and thanking those who were cheering for him. Danny looked slightly annoyed, and focused his attention on Chad, who looked equally annoyed.

"And Darth Vader-"

As if on cue, the doors opened, and the Chief of Police entered, with Darth Vader in his right. Some people cheered, and another spotlight focused on Darth Vader. The cheers grew louder as Flack and Darth Vader walked towards each other. Flack drew his blue lightsaber while Darth Vader drew his. Their lightsabers clashed, and after a few swings, they arrived at a dramatic pose, and the crowd cheered wildly.

"And that's just a teaser ladies and gentlemen! But for now, let us hear a few words from Chancellor Palpatine, I mean… The Chief of Police!"

A wave of cheers came from the crowd. He raised his hand, and in an instant the crowd was silent.

"Here we are again, another year has passed… All of us have been working our butts to keep criminals in line… We deserve a break! And I'm pretty sure you are all with me, in praying that this won't be like last years…"

Some eyes looked at Danny, while the others had a mischievous glint in their eyes. "Take this opportunity to knock the stuffing out of the chief…"

Danny turned around, and saw Aiden standing close to him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She had been de-robed (as Flack momentarily took his robe) and was now wearing a jacket. "Well, do you really think I want to stand alone somewhere in this room, wearing a gold bikini?"

"Good point." Came his reply. "Going Solo?" Aiden asked.

"Hopefully not…" Danny replied, grinning.

"Uh… I mean, are you going as Han Solo?"

"Oh." Danny felt as if someone slapped him with a mackerel. "Yeah… Can't believe you chose to be bikini-clad Leia though." Aiden let out her trademark pout and asked, "You don't like it?" Danny scratched his head, and muttered incoherently about somehow liking it, somehow wishing that Aiden had put on a decent costume, and (heaven-forbid) something about staying in the evidence room after a party. "Please tell me I did not say that." He thought.

Aiden was smiling seductively at him, and he was certainly not imagining it. Thoughts suddenly started dancing inside Danny's mind, and thankfully, Flack, literally, slapped him out of it.

"Let's eat you guys! A Jedi's gotta be packed before fighting the dark side."

* * *

Stella reached for the tongs for the Wookie Cookies, but apparently, someone beat her to it.

"Wookie Cookies! My favorite!"

Stella rolled her eyes, and made a quick prayer, as she recognized the British accent.

"Hi Jane…"

Jane then started rattling off about Halloween, how she worked hard for three hours just for her hair, and how she was confident she would win the costume of the night award.

"And I know Mac would just love these cookies… I made them myself you know… Well, I'm going to head off to Mac's office and deliver these myself… Ta ta!"

She smiled at her and returned the tongs to the platter.

Stella looked at the now empty platter. She could not believe that she actually killed five minutes just by listening to her.

* * *

"Hey Stella! Over here!"

Stella walked towards the table where Hawkes (dressed as Mace Windu), called from. "Looking beautiful, Senator Amidala…" Hawkes greeted her as Stella sat down beside him.

"Why thank you Hawkes…"

Flack pouted and said, "Come on… Call us by what we dressed for!" Stella sighed and grinned. "All right, Mace Windu…" Aiden smiled and joked, "Let's just find an Anakin Skywalker, and we'll be one big happy family!"

"Would Chad do?" Flack asked as he pointed at the other table, where Chad and his fellow lab technicians were having a mini lightsaber fight with their sporks. "Arggh! You sporked me!" cried Chad.

"Nope… But that Darth Vader would be better, I guess." Stella said as she pointed at Darth Vader, who was talking with the chief.

"Heard that guy's from Narco…" Danny chimed in.

"I thought Narco guys are dead serious?" Hawkes asked as he drank his orange juice.

"Well, that certainly one less serious Narco…" Aiden pointed. Flack interrupted the discussion when he had spit out a bite of the Wookie Cookies. "Who the hell made these? They're too salty!"

Aiden raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who the hell makes salty cookies?"

Danny snorted and replied, "Someone who can't tell the difference between sugar and DNA…"

Stella nearly spit out her drink. She did not want to personally bash Jane, but she had the urge to somehow tell them that Danny provided the clue on who made the cookies.

* * *

"Five minutes Flack, and you're on." Chad said as he bumped into Flack. He came closer to him and whispered, "Oh, and don't put too much pressure on Vadie. Chief of Police told me he's a newbie to the force."

"Which force are we talking about?" Flack asked. Chad shot him a weird look and said, "The Star Wars kind of the force, Flack. Use your common sense!" Then he walked away. "We also use the word 'force' in our business too you know!" Flack yelled while Chad was still near them. He turned to Aiden and Danny, made the sign of the cross in their presence. "Wish me luck guys…"

Aiden laughed and said, "You actually think you need luck with dealing Darthie?" Danny shuffled his feet. "You heard Chad… Darth Vader is a newbie…"

Flack passed for a moment, looking thoughtful. He slowly smiled and said, "You're right… Now if you'll excuse me… I have to kick some empire butt." And as Danny and Aiden cheered on him as he walked to the stage, Flack turned around and yelled, "Oh, and Burn! Keep in mind about what I told you, alright?"

Though it was dark, Danny could somehow feel that his partner was blushing. Aiden suddenly ran to Flack, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "For luck!" she yelled over the cheers. Oh how he now wished he was Darth Vader, whether he knew the whole script or not.

The whole crowd was cheering. There were the ones who wore Empire costumes cheered for Darth Vader, some of them actually having banners with "Darth Vader was Framed" or "The Darth Side Rocks!" written on them. Flack, or Luke, also received the same treatment, with the "We heart the chosen one" and "Luke is Love" banners.

The stage lights suddenly dimmed, and Darth Vader's theme song suddenly boomed out the speakers.

"Darth Vader… I feel your presence…" Flack's voice rang through out the hall. A spotlight suddenly shined at Flack, and he was in a Luke Skywalker stance. "Show yourself… Or do you fear me?"

"The force is with you, Young Skywalker… But you are not a Jedi yet!" Another spotlight focused on Darth Vader, and when their lightsabers "ignited", the whole stage lit up, and the fight scene ensued.

The hall was filled with mixed cheering and booing. Danny however, was just plain watching. To be more specific, his eyes were moving from the fight scene that was in the stage, and Aiden, jumping and cheering for Flack. Danny wished that she really, really, really wore a decent costume.

"GO LUKE! USE THE FORCE TO KICK HIS BEHIND!"

Aiden was already screaming her lungs out. Deep down, Danny was already jealous enough that Aiden was rooting for Flack. Aiden spending Haloween with Flack.

"Oh, and Burn! Keep in mind about what I told you, alright?"

Those words echoed in his mind over and over again.

"Oh… Flack told her he loves her…"

"No he didn't…"

"Then why is she cheering for him too much?'

"Because she's a friend!"

"Do friends actually do sit each other so close when eating?"

"Uhm…"

"Do friends kiss each other…"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"THEN DO SOMETHING!"

His conscience somehow kicked him, and somehow giving him a confidence boost. "Here goes nothing" Danny muttered under his breath.

"Aiden! Can I talk to you for a minute!" He yelled.

"What?" she yelled back.

"Outside! Talk! You and me!" Danny yelled again, making crazy hand gestures.

Aiden's face lit up as she understood. She nodded her head and yelled "Okay!"

* * *

The cold wind greeted them outside the terrace. "Whoa! Kinda crazy in there huh Danny?" Aiden asked as she wore the jacket Danny handed her. He could only nod his head in agreement.

His pulse was racing now. He couldn't understand why he was making a fuss out of this moment, it was supposed to be easier.

But with a semi-naked, gold bikini clad Aiden around, it was easier said than done.

Flack may have told her what he felt. But that doesn't mean he would give up the fight.

"Listen… Aiden…" he started. Aiden looked at him, deeply at his eyes. He breathed in deeply, and said, "We've been partners for a long time… Longer than I can remember… And you've been with me even though I had a crappy life… You are the only one who understands me… Who knows what I have been through…"

Danny did not see Aiden's upcoming reaction, as he continued. "But I'm a fake Aiden… A fake! I don't know anything about Harry Potter… I don't know anything about Star Wars… Heck, I don't even know who I dressed up!"

Danny reached for her hands, and lowered his voice. "And now, thanks to your gold bikini-" Aiden let out a small laugh. Danny smiled as well, and he continued, "I've realized… That whatever mixed emotions I have felt before all adds up to one thing…"

"And it only tells me that I love you… and I care for you…"

Aiden let out a smile. "And whatever Flack told you a few minutes ago… I do hope what I just said impairs what he had said!"

Danny kneeled and told her, "I am dead serious about that Aiden."

"So… You want… Me to think less of whatever Flack told me?" Aiden asked the kneeling Danny. "If it were possible."

"You know… Flack told me… Being a detective and all... He told me what he observed about you…" Aiden started. Danny looked up to her and said, "He maybe ruining my image…"

"Danny! Let me finish!" Aiden told him, which startled Danny. "Flack told me that you have absolutely no idea what you are doing… And he told me that in his opinion…"

Aiden guided him as he stood up. She looked deep in his eyes and kissed him on his lips.

Danny was shocked for a few minutes, but he didn't mind. Aiden was kissing him. In a bikini. That made everything better.

They broke of, gasping for air. Danny however, did not let go of her hand. "Let's go back shall we?"

Aiden nodded, and the two set off for the door. "Wait a minute…" she said, looking at Danny.

Danny thought she'd give him another kiss, but then she asked, "You haven't read any of the books, have you?" He pouted and replied, "Well, I haven't gone past the second book yet… With all our cases piling up and Mac being-" He was silenced by Aiden's kiss.

"You still have three more books to go… Four if you include the upcoming Half Blood Prince…"

"Aww… Can't you just tell me the summary?"

* * *

"Luke, I am your father…"

Flack looked at Darth Vader melodramatically, and screamed the long "Noooooooooooooooo!" The lights dimmed, and the spotlight shone again for Flack and Darth Vader.

"Nice going there Flack…" Darth Vader whispered. Flack gave a look of disbelief and asked, "You know me?"

"Of course… After all… I am your father…"

Flack was cheered by everyone, but the ones who were clapping hard were Hawkes and Stella. "Nice job, young one!" Hawkes said. "That's my boy!" Stella joked as she released him from a "motherly" hug.

"Thanks mom…" Flack said, grinning. "Where's Danny and Aiden?" he asked afterwards. In reply, Hawkes had his jaw slightly open, and said, "Well, it looks like Leia and Han went somewhere before Daddy Darthie would see them…"

He then pointed at Danny and Aiden, who were walking hand in hand towards them. "My twenty bucks, if you please Master Windu…" Stella said as she opened her hand in front of Hawkes. "Damn it woman! How do you know?" Hawkes asked as he reached for his wallet inside his Jedi robe.

"I am her mother, and therefore, I would know…" Stella replied. Flack shook his head in disbelief. "I cannot believe you made a bet concerning those two… Is that even Jedi-like in nature?"

"Made a bet on who?" Danny asked them. Stella smiled as she clutched the crispy twenty dollar bill Hawkes had just handed her and said, "Let's just say that the three of you made a valiant effort ensure your mummy's ride home."

Hawkes eyed the two suspiciously. "I knew you two had a little something going on… I just wish I applied that in this bet!"

Flack laughed and followed, "Just wait till Mac hears this in the morning. He is going to have a fit!"

The five of them laughed out loud. Then they talked more about Star Wars and retold Flack's fight scene with Darth Vader. Stella then excused herself, and left. The whole night was already nauseating for her. She needed some fresh air.

"But Darth Vader said he already knew me…" Flack's voice was merely a whisper to Stella by the time he had said that.

* * *

The stars were unusually visible today, but Stella wasn't complaining. She needed to look at something in the sky just to get her mind straight.

"You know, that's gonna cause you some serious neck cramps in the morning…" said a deep, airy voice behind her.

Stella turned and smiled. "Why hello Darth Vader… How nice it is too see you…"

Darth Vader walked beside her, and offered her the other glass he was carrying. Stella raised an eyebrow and asked, "No poison?" He shrugged and said, "Why would I do that to my own wife?"

Stella laughed as she accepted the glass. "Well, you did choke me to death…" Darth Vader let out a (creepy) laugh and said, "The dark side of the force was acting upon me that time…"

"You're too much of a gentleman for a Narco…"

"Narco? I am insulted by that accusation, senator! My job has deeply rooted principles!"

"Guess you're right…"

Both of them laughed, then silence took place. Neither had spoken to each other after a moment. "A lovely night huh, Padme?"

Stella smiled as she brushed her hair behind her ear. "And somewhere in a galaxy, far, far away… Two sides of the force are fighting…" She paused for a moment, laughed and looked at the sky thoughtfully. "Listen to me… Talking of those things… If Mac were here… He would be looking at me in a weird way right now… As if I was a life form not of this earth…"

"Like this?"

Stella looked at Darth Vader, who was now removing his black oxygen mask. Her eyes nearly popped out of her sockets when she saw _the_ Mac Taylor, and he was looking at her weirdly…

* * *

"MAC?"

He paused for a moment, breathed in the fresh air, then asked her, "Surprised?" Stella was still shell-shocked. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Mac merely shrugged and said, "After you left, the chief of police called, lectured me about attending the party at least. Then he blabbed about something concerning the guy from Narcotics called in sick today, and couldn't make it as Darth Vader. Luckily, I had a spare costume-" Stella snorted and rolled her eyes, "- hanging around… So I wore it and told the chief that I would be there in twenty minutes."

"But I thought you didn't like parties? Especially Halloween parties…"

"I needed to loosen up a little… Explore the other 'forces'-" he drew quotation marks in the air again "- in life… Besides, I had the huge feeling that Jane might be delivering her salty cookies again this year. Mind you, she dressed up as Lily Potter last year. Can't remove the blasted image from my head." And before Stella could react, he added, "I read the books when I can't do anything at night…"

Stella shrugged and then smiled. She was somehow still speechless, since Mac was standing there, in a Darth Vader costume, attending a Halloween Costume Party. "Figures…" was the only thing she managed to say, then shivered afterwards.

"Are you cold, Padme?"

"Can't blame the wind, can you?"

Mac stepped closer towards her, and without warning, held her close to him and hugged her. Stella felt his warmth for a few seconds, before looking at him and asking, "Not using your Jedi mind tricks on me?" Mac leaned closer to her and kissed her on her lips.

"Wished I had one. Could've been dead useful a long time ago." He placed another gentle kiss on her forehead, and hugged her closer.

Out of nowhere, Flack came barging in, announcing in a loud voice, "They're gonna announce the winner for the Costume of the Night awa-"

Flack, Hawkes, Danny and Aiden were practically staring at the two. Hawkes threw his hands in the air and said, "Oh y'all couldn't wait for Valentine's to proclaim your unending love and devotion! They're leaving us behind Flack! It's a conspiracy I tell you!"

"Oh well… Put it this way Master Windu… We already have two bachelor parties in store!" Flack said while throwing his arm around Hawkes.

* * *

The lot went inside, just in time to see the chief of police standing in the podium, with six awards in front of him.

"And the winner_s_ of this year's Costume of the Night award are…"

"Mac Taylor, Stella Bonassera, Danny Messer, Aiden Burn Sheldon Hawkes and Don Flack!"

But instead of an applause, the audience dropped their jaws and cried in unison…

"MAC TAYLOR?"

And all Detective Mac Taylor could do was to grin.

_Fin_

I would've ended this fic with a kissing scene from both ships. But I chose to poke fun at Mac instead. Shame on me.


End file.
